Angel X Logan
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: I don't own anything, times between Logan and my OC Angel rated M for adult content R&R no flames please I do appreciate feedback but please no hating thanks will update when possible


I cried out as my back hit the wall with enough force to split it, I fell forward rock an debris following me as I fell several feet a tall blue furry male caught me and jumped out of the way of the falling rocks "Angel we did tell you..." I growled low "not now Hank" I said as Hank put me on the floor near the others "Man I hate danger room when Logan's in charge" everyone nodded "man what do we do?" I looked at my fellow team-mates and sighed "stay here till he gets bored which could be a while or fight your choice" I said as I picked up a rock near my leg and threw it away from us, the robot shot the rock disintegrated it immediately.

I threw another three rocks to find out if Logan was watching I had my answer when the robot fired at the rocks we were hiding behind "He's gonna kill us at this rate" Kitty exclaimed as she clutched Bobby's arm "Hank what are you thinking?" Hank hummed and looked from the team to me "well if we could distract Logan we could finish this no problem, I grinned "I know the perfect plan" Hank frowned but nodded "okay Kitty, Kurt you two are to get me inside the main control room everyone else distract Logan till I'm inside then I can stop him and the robot, agreed" everyone nodded.

* * *

Once inside the control room I walked over to Logan and grabbed the chair he was sat on spinning him so he faced me "I was wondering when you would show up" I smirked as I saw his huge manhood protruding from the zip hole of his jeans "I see I made you wait a while" I said as I licked my lips "Angel don't tease me" I hummed as I slowly sank to my knees in front of Logan and kissed the head of his manhood moaning softly as the velvet skin touched my lips "oh god Angel" I smiled as I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked lightly making Logan growl low in the back of his throat I felt his callous fingers grip my blond locks in a gentle grip that most would never expect from Logan, I hummed softly and bobbed my head slowly up and down Logan's huge length making his groan lowly.

I knew Logan was near his climax when the grip on my hair became tighter and he started moving my head faster up and down his length, I relaxed my throat muscles and mentally prepared myself for what was to come, a few minutes later I felt hot thick sperm flow down my throat an I heard Logan growl "Angel" I smiled as I pulled back a bit, enough to swallow and lick up the remains and tucked him away"I guess they have had enough torture for now, what do you think?" I nodded remembering that I did say I was going to shut the robot off "yeah, that would be a good idea" Logan nodded and turned off the danger room simulator.

"okay maggots enough for today you can the next two days off" I looked at Logan and saw a sadistic smirk cross his lips (oh shit, great I won't be able to walk after this) I thought as Logan turned from the mic to face me "now Logan I know you've been away for a while but come on please" Logan tutted "Angel I've not seen you for almost five months" I gasped as Logan grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against his hard muscular form "you body has grown and I want to explore every inch of it in detail" I moaned as Logan's lips brushed against mine leaving my body tingling for more "Logan" I breathed as he placed kisses along my slightly tanned skin "hmm... yeah Angel" I gasped as Logan nibbled on my collarbone.

I let my head fall back giving Logan more room to explore "please don't tease me...ah...mm" I moaned as Logan nipped and licked the tender skin on my neck Logan's hands ran over my training gear unhooking the material pushing it back revealing my tan skin because I knew Logan was back today I didn't wear a bra.

Logan kissed from my neck down my chest, I moaned as Logan ran his tongue around my nipple latching onto it he sucked lightly making me gasp "Logan" I grabbed his thick black hair and pulled him back "Logan stop please" Logan pulled back and looked at me I could see in his blue eyes my flushed expression, plump bottom lip where Logan had been a bit to rough my eyes glazed over in lust and my hair dishevel "please not now the others will wonder why we haven't left yet" Logan growled but nodded and pulled completely away from me "your right sorry" I watched as Logan left the control room.

I sighed and put my clothes back on before I left the room, I went to the lockers to get changed after having a quick shower I got dried and dressed properly then headed upstairs to the main house hold. "Angel there you are" I looked to my right to see Hank staring at me with a concerned look "it's not what you think Hank" Hank nodded and didn't push the subject, which is one of the things I liked about Hank he respected my decision even if it wasn't the best one.

I walked with Hank to the kitchen to see everyone gathered at the table Kitty looked at me and said "Angel why have you got a bruise on your neck?" I frowned and looked at the metal toaster to see my reflection and as Kitty said I had a purple bruise the size of my finger tip on my neck "no Idea Kit" I replied as I sat down by Logan and Hank. I grabbed some toast that Storm had placed in front of us. I took a bite an listened to everyone conversations keeping a eye on Logan out of the corner of my eye as soon as he grabbed his coffee, I waited till he took a sip before I kicked him in the shin making him spurt his coffee "eeewww Mr. Logan what did you do that for?" Kitty exclaimed as she jumped back from the table causing everyone to laugh I smirked behind my slice of toast while Logan glared at me as he wiped his mouth clean.

"hey Kit, Rouge, Jean want to go shopping" I asked as I stood up the girls nodded just as I was about to leave I turned a kissed Hank's cheek "Thanks for the present the other day Hank I love it" Hank stammered making me giggle I could hear Logan growling at me but I ignored him and followed the girls to the garage.

Jean drove us to the mall, I looked around a few shops with the girls when I saw a low cup ripped top I knew I wanted that top I dragged Kitty towards the shop, Rouge and Jean followed laughing we finished shopping after dusk so we decided to go back to the mansion.

* * *

upon our return I saw Logan stood by my window glaring down at me "I'm going to go and put my stuff away see ye girls" I said as I ran inside and up to my room "Logan what are you doing in here?" I asked once I shut my door but Logan just glared at me as he walked over to me and took the bags from my hands throwing them aside "hey I just..." Logan cut me off as he grabbed my arms and pinned them to the door "your dead for what you did this morning" Logan growled next to my ear I whimpered "I'm sorry but you left a mark so I had to get you back" Logan backed away slightly "fine I'll give you that but watch it Angel" I nodded as Logan completely pulled away and walked over to my bed, I slumped to the floor, Logan watched me intently when I slowly got up and walked to the bed my eyes watched him as I got closer to him.

I placed my knee on the bed next to Logan's, Logan shuffled back to give me room to move around, I placed my other leg on the other side of Logan's lap so I was sat in his lap, "I bought some stuff if you want to take a look" I said as she trailed kisses along Logan's jaw loving the sensation of his beard against my lips Logan placed his hands on my hips, he pulled back slightly to look at his me.


End file.
